eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1862 (15 November 1999)
Synopsis Frank tells Janine there's a place at Walford High School, but she refuses to go. Janine tries to chat up Jamie. She says that he's not the only person who had a bad time of it, and she just knows that she would have liked someone to talk to when she had it rough. Jamie relents and says OK, what happened to you? She says her mother died and her father had a nervous breakdown and ran away, and is obviously hoping for Jamie's pity. Beppe turns up to apologise to Ricky for hitting him. He says it looked pretty dodgy from his point of view, and Ricky says Sam really cares about him. Beppe leaves but comes back later to thank Ricky for setting him straight. Sonia's grandfather Jim arrives to keep an eye on her and Robbie. He asks Frank if there's any "action", and Frank sets up a poker game later that night. He invites Terry but as Irene's there, they say it's just for matchsticks. Irene takes his wallet and leaves him £20. Terry complains that she obviously doesn't trust him. Troy tells them that he's thinking of moving on, and Terry is thrilled, and Irene also seems relieved. This obviously wasn't what he wanted, as he appears to have the mental age of a 7-year-old, and this was his way of manipulating Irene into asking him to stay. Teresa is depressed that no-one's keen to help her "Free Matthew" campaign and Jackie asks how Matthew is. Teresa says she never knows what to say. Jackie advises Teresa that when your other half's inside all you can do is talk to them about anything, and it doesn't matter what she says. Martin is in the kitchen begging food from Nicky and Jackie catches them and throws Martin out saying he's heading for prison and neither of the girls will want to know him then. Natalie's father tells her he can't help pay for the wedding. Pat helps Roy out with his desire to help Barry and Natalie, with her idea for the wedding reception - at her house. Natalie is obviously not impressed. Barry is also gobsmacked. They are so stunned that they can't think of anything to say to object to it. With Terry gone, Troy reverts to his true very childish self and sulks, and he tells Irene that they should just do what they want to. Irene says she's a married woman and nothing will happen. Irene lets him off with the rest of his rent, saying he will need it for his train fare, then as he's about to leave, she says "Don't go." Troy comes back and kisses Irene. Meanwhile at the Vic, Terry loses his £20 and has to go home for some more money! Troy and Irene are kissing on the sofa when Terry comes back, and says he has a slight technical hitch and points at his money asking for another £20. Irene gives him the lot and tells him to enjoy himself. As he leaves, he asks Irene why Troy is still there and Irene says she persuaded him it was more ... practical to stay. Terry shrugs and says "Well, as long as you're happy." Irene says yes, she thinks so. Jim cleans out Frank, Roy and Terry, and Frank suspects him of hustling. Credits Main cast *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Mike Reid as Frank *John Bardon as Jim *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michael Greco as Beppe *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Race Davies as Jackie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *James Alexandrou as Martin *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *June Brown as Dot *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Krystle Williams as Kim Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes